You are cordially invited
by MikeJones2345
Summary: The survey corps have come up with many crazy plans but a fake wedding is definitely the weirdest.
1. Chapter 1

Erwin, Hanji and Levi all sat in Erwin's office. Hanji's gleeful smiling Levi was almost scowling and that had nothing to do with how messy Levi's office had got. Erwin was contemplative. Ever since they'd learnt of a legendary item's existence two weeks ago they'd been trying to come up with a successful way to obtain it for the good of humanity of course. It had seemed impossible and took the combined skill of all 3 but they had finally got a way.

Erwin asked So are we all agreed on the plan?"

Levi answered "yes but I maintain this is our most insane strategy ever."

Hanji shrugged "perhaps but you know it's the most likely to succeed."

Levi answered back "whatever finally gets me out of this room and gets you to finally take a shower shitty glasses. You reek."

Hanji retorted "Levi I had no idea you wanted to get me naked. Don't worry I'll have a short shower" Emphasizing the word short and winking at Levi

Levi was about to answer in a rage but Erwin interrupted because he could see that is was going to become another one of their classic spats. "we need to get everyone in on the plan."

Levi sighed realising there was no point in trying to argue anymore. He knew technically it was the least risky plan which didn't involve killing anybody. "when do we tell them?"

Erwin answered. "Levi, get the squad to meet us at sundown tonight in the meeting room."

* * *

Several hours later.

All of squad Levi sat in the meeting room. Sasha was nibbling on a piece of bread and was sat next to Mikasa who simply sat there with her arms crossed somewhat frustrated. Historia yawned. Jean followed suit. Armin and Eren were reading a book Armin had found. Connie was rubbing his eyes. Everyone was exhausted.

Then Levi and Hanji walked into the room followed by Erwin and everyone paid attention.

Erwin started "you're probably wondering why we called you here at this late hour. But before we get to that I need to know is there is anyone wouldn't give absolutely everything for the good of humanity if anyone wouldn't or couldn't keep a secret amongst the people here. I ask you to leave now. I won't hold it against you. "

He waited for a few moments looking each and every person in the eye. He wanted to see if anyone showed fear.

"Thank you. The reason is simple. I, Hanji and Levi have decided we need to find out the secrets of the wallists, and the time is now."

Hanji continued "we've long since known that there were two copies of a book that contains all the secrets of the cult. One held by the head of the religion and one held by the king."

"But both are far too heavily guarded to get to. Even for someone like me" added Levi

Hanji nodded "however after reading pastor nicks hidden journal we've since discovered that a third copy exists in the vaults beneath the church of the wallists. This information could be what we need to turn everything around"

"there must be a catch. What is it?"asked Jean

"although this copy is the most easily accessible it still involves getting into the inner city, sneaking past a number of guards and getting though solid steel doors." Erwin responded directly.

"sounds easy" responded Jean sarcastically.

Erwin nodded "it will be tough. regardless we still intend to break in, but we need you all for this or else it will fail. "

Connie asked trying to seem somewhat blasé "what do you need us to do?"

Erwin answered "in order to gain access we need to cause a distraction that would allow us to sneak into the vaults and replace the copy with a fake and smuggle so no-one notices it is gone."

Levi continued after having taken a seat. "We need access in an out of the building which won't be as easily spotted. We also need a distraction to cover up the robbery and we need an easy exit strategy. The distraction involves two of you getting married. That way we can get the people we need into and out of the building and not need to sneak around until we get into the vaults which will mean there far less risk of tipping people off. Everyone in this room will have an important role."

Erwin took a pause and started pacing. This was to give people time to take in the information

"now you know what we intend, do you all still agree to the plan?"

All nodded but somewhat stunned.

"who?"asked a concerned Historia.

Erwin coughed and then replied "we needed to pick the two people who would draw the largest crowd be believed by everybody. but wouldn't affect any future plans. " looking at Historia as he says future plans. "we also need it to be believed by everyone"

Everyone suddenly started looking round the room. They were all wondering if Erwin meant them and if he meant them. Erwin Hanji and Levi looked at each other hoping one of the others would break the news. For 5 minutes the silence was deafening.

Levi interrupted the silence. "Eren and Mikasa you're now engaged. Congratulations." The sarcasm on the word congratulations was beyond obvious.

"What?"Asked a very surprised Mikasa

"We're engaged?"Asked a confused Eren

"Do I really need to repeat myself?"Replied a somewhat frustrated Levi.

Armin ever logical asked "why them?"

Erwin answered "Both of their actions in Trost got noticed, plus they've known each other for long enough it'll arose the least suspicion. We also want the more suspicious people the reason why we're doing this is good publicity, there's always going to be some people suspicious of an operation like this. We also don't know who outside this room can be trusted we need any operation like this o seem like it isn't an operation. We need believability "

"Why would that be believable? "Asked a slightly angry Jean "the suicidal bastard getting a girlfriend is about as likely as Annie becoming a stand up comedian."

However no-one seemed to agree.

"Stop being ridiculous Jean. Everyone knows it's true." Levi seemed rather bored with the situation.

"Everyone?"questioned Jean

"In short half the survey corps outside of this room already think the two of them were bound to start a relationship soon." added Hanji after she sat down in an available chair.

"the other half?"asked Mikasa

"they think you already have." responded Hanji. A few mummers went through the room with people other than Jean, Eren and Mikasa agreeing. They knew that part was definitely true. They also all realised that's why they were all being put in the know now. Only the people in that room would have seriously questioned it. This plan involved one clear thing. People needed to believe it was genuine.

"was this Hanji's idea?"asked Connie. He realised that this wasn't the sort of thing Levi or Erwin would come up with. It was so abstract it could only be the resident genius who could have come up with it.

"Well it was but these two agreed with me...eventually." Hanji admitted.

"is this book really so important?"asked Sasha

Erwin nodded "yes. It could provide the information we really need to finally win against the titans."

The group then considered this. The wallists had so many secrets and it's certainly plausible that the information they have could save a lot of lives given that the head of the church knew of the titans in the walls and the details of the royal family they may know a lot more. The advantage of a plan like this is that unlike most of the other options this hasn't as much of a significant risk of death.

Erwin then continued before too many more questions could be asked "the question is now knowing our plan, will you two still do it? If you are going to refuse we need to know now. Think carefully. "

The room went silent.

Eren slammed his fist down "I'll do it." said with reckless determination.

Mikasa was stunned. Did he realise what he was agreeing to? Then Mikasa noticed everyone in the room was looking at her. Could she do it? She wouldn't deny she'd thought about it a few times. But she never truly though t it could happen and certainly not like this."

Erwin saw this, ordinarily he wouldn't want to pressure her but he needed an answer. "Mikasa what about you?"

Mikasa answered a little uncertainly "I ...will."

Erwin looked at the people in the room "Thank you. I know you are both making a serious sacrifice. We have 6 months to organise it. The longer it takes us the more suspicious people will be as to why we haven't been on an expedition. But we can't afford to lose anyone as everyone's role will be crucial. We need to be ready down to the final details as we will only get one chance at this"

Erwin then walked out of the room leaving everyone to think on what had just happened and what had yet to come.

.


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting everyone left quickly. They were just too perplexed at what to do about the situation. They just didn't know what to say. Everyone went back to their bunks and made a futile attempt to sleep. Could they be happy about this? Hard to say. Levi had after the meeting made it clear for the moment it needed to be classified no-one objected. Everyone left the meeting apart from Levi and Hanji.

"Well….. That went better than expected." Hanji quietly muttered to Levi. Trusting on his good hearing instead of raising her voice. Levi when not distracted by titans always proved to be an effective listener.

"What were you expecting?" Asked Levi while he rearranged some of the chairs back into an organised way.

"Eren to say something stupid and Mikasa to storm off."

"That'll probably happen later. The brat is spectacularly stupid."

"Yeah he really is." Hanji agreed.

Levi started putting away one of the cups that had been left out. "He doesn't really understand women."

_Neither do you_ Hanji thought to herself but decided not to say instead she asked him a question "Do you think my sordid little plan will work?"

"Hard to say four eyes but if it doesn't we're in deep shit" and walked out

They had a plan though and the survey corps doesn't ever give up.

* * *

.

Outside Armin caught up with Eren

"Eren. Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Have you considered to what you just agreed to?"

"Sure I just agreed to have a sham marriage in order so we can steal something that will help us defeat the titans"

"No you haven't"

"What do you mean?"

Armin sighed his friend really hadn't considered what he had agreed to. He'd have to explain like you would explain something to a small child. "Firstly you promised for the sake of a book that MIGHT help to defeat the titans. There's no guarantee it will. For all we know it could contain the wallist's secret recipe to a secret stew."

Erin's eyes widened. He hadn't considered the possibility that what they were planning to steal might not be as useful as they were hoping it would be. Looking at Armin however this was just easing him in.

Armin continued "Secondly. This isn't a sham marriage."

"What do you mean?" asked Eren completely confused.

Armin face palmed he couldn't believe his best friend is this stupid. Could he not see the obvious fact? _Who does he think will be doing the marriage? Connie? _Armin took a deep breath. "This will be conducted by an ordained minister in an official church. That means it's a real marriage. Remember the whole purpose of this is so no-one notices anything has been stolen. That means we can't run the risk of everyone finding out even after we have the book. Basically it's until death do you part."

Eren thought for a moment. He really hadn't thought it through."Wow…Ok I see your point."

"You really don't." Armin then paused and continued. "Thirdly. And most importantly have you considered who you are marrying?"

Eren thought for a moment trying to see the trick Armin was mentioning. Eren realised from the first point there was a lot he hadn't considered. "Mikasa. I don't understand we've known each other for years."

"Yes but what do you call her? What's her relation to you?"

Eren replied still unsure of Armin point. "She's my sister. Well adopted sister I suppose."

"Not anymore." Armin paused again thinking how to explain this. Armin knew that this would be the most important yet the one Eren had never considered. "She becomes your fiancé, then your wife, and then….. Mother of your future children."

Eren could help but blush profusely at that "MOTHER OF MY CHILDREN!?" Eren realised the implication Armin was saying. Back when he figured it was sham he had considered there would be a wedding kiss but for him and Mikasa to have a child would meant that they would have to be completely intimate. Before he got that chance to argue to the necessity of THAT Armin interrupted his train of thought.

"A husband has certain duties he must perform and you know it will be expected in a fucked up world like this that you two conceive. Population of humanity is pretty low. Even if we defeat the titans in this generation warriors like the children of two of humanity's strongest could very change the entire fabric of the world."

Eren realised Armin was completely correct. That was the precise reason soldiers were able to married. "Are you trying to talk me out of it then?"

Armin shook his head "No I'm not. I do think it will help and quite frankly I think Erwin will kill you if you pull out now. Plus even as a marriage it really could work well but it will all fail if you don't consider what you are really doing."

Eren thought about it for a moment "you think?"

Armin nodded "And don't forget about Mikasa's feelings either."

"What do you mean?" asked Eren.

Armin explained "A lot of little girls dream of their wedding. None dream of marrying someone who doesn't treat them right."

Eren saw the accusation his friend was making. "Are you saying I haven't?"

"Does jean have a face that looks inordinately like a horse?" Armin asked rhetorically.

Eren however didn't realise that was rhetorical. "Well yeah but..."

Armin interrupted "Eren as your best friend allow me to be blunt you haven't."

"What do you mean?" asked Eren.

"You treat her like a nuisance when all she wanted to do was look after you. Hell she once asked you just not to die and your response was to head-butt her." While this was a gross oversimplification it wasn't inaccurate. "And even then when she found you alive she held on to you and cried and didn't even care that you could transform into a 16ft monster. And even after that you still couldn't treat her right."

Eren racked his brain to think of some way to justify his actions but nothing came to him. He wanted to say how he didn't want to be treated like a child but he knew with Armin that would be pointless. Armin knew him better than he knew himself and was clever enough to use that info. "So how do I start then?"

"Start by being nice to her. Try considering her feelings." It wasn't great advice but it was the best he could suggest for the moment. Armin decided to leave his best friend to think. With something like this he was still understanding the enormity of it so getting Eren to understand was even more difficult. He hated having to be so brutal but with something so important like this he had to get Eren to realise that the significance of what he had agreed to do and how it would affect his other best friend.

* * *

A few hours later

Mikasa couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the enormity of it. She'd just agreed to marry someone who called her his sister and do it in public simply to acquire a book. Would Eren ever love her as a wife? Mikasa couldn't imagine he would. But she knew they would have to keep up appearances. They'd have hold hands in public. Maybe dance. Maybe even kiss and spend a honeymoon night together. Mikasa blushed at that beneath her blanket. She needed to calm down and realise Eren would never do anything like that. _It's not like anything like that could happen it's only a mission. _But she could not stop thinking about it. Did he even like her as a friend? Mikasa wasn't even sure on that. She had often wondered if he only look out for her as obligation. After all he had never indicated that he saw her that way. For him this is just a mission. Then again Mikasa thought to herself _it's not like I have feelings for him. Do I?_

She decided it was time to take a walk. Hopefully it would cool her off. She thought being by herself was for the best. Sasha however had other idea she had been out gathering fruit from a nearby tree for a snack. As soon as Mikasa appeared she had an idea. "You ok?"

Mikasa a little annoyed by this "Why do you ask?" Mikasa hope this rhetorical question would be enough to imply she wanted to be alone. However Sasha had other ideas.

"Well you just agreed to marry Eren" in a somewhat mischievous tone.

Mikasa wasn't sure how to react. Her best friend was teasing her about something serious like this. She decided to dismiss her teasing. With Sasha as long as you didn't give her a hint of any gossip she tended to ignore the issue. "It's for a mission. That's all."

Sasha didn't entirely believe her and wanted to know if something she had long suspected was true. She decided to call her out. "Liar."

Mikasa was taken aback her friend was calling her a liar. She suspected something more was going on. Mikasa couldn't believe the implication. Was her friend implying that that this meant something more or was she just fishing for information? "What do you mean?"

Sasha would not be played on this. She called Mikasa out again. Looking for either disgust or desire for Eren "Let's be honest. You and Eren. It's not just a mission,"

Mikasa knew she couldn't break here. A single hint to Sasha and it was all over. She was somewhat of a famous gossip and she knew how to get information. Mikasa wasn't sure what Sasha was referring to but decided to give her the information she was probably after. "He has practically been my brother for years. Is that what you mean?"

Sasha was disappointed. Did that mean she had been wrong? Sasha wasn't convinced though. So far she hadn't got the clear-cut confirmation. she needed to press Mikasa further "No. I mean the fact that you have been so obviously in love with him as long as I've known you. Probably before that."

Mikasa's blush was unstoppable. Mikasa exclaimed "No I'm not!" and then turned away to hit her blush for a moment.

Sasha was confident now. She might even get her to admit it with a little more prodding. "That's probably why your face had go the same colour as the scarf you always wear. Remind me who did that originally belong to?"

Mikasa didn't know what to say. Could she tell Sasha about her past? However Sasha didn't need to ask. "You don't even need to say it. Eren gave it to you" Sasha had guessed a long time ago and the awkwardness her best friend was showing indicated she had been correct.

Mikasa realised she would have to explain "It wasn't a gift he gave it to me because….."

Sasha however interrupted. "It doesn't matter why. You treasure it because you love him." Sasha winked at her.

"That's…that's not true." Claimed Mikasa.

Sasha realised if she was going to break Mikasa into revealing the truth to her, she'd need to push her more. Try something to see if her theory was correct. "Man you are really going to make this hard for me. The only person you should be doing that for is Eren."

Mikasa's face had discovered a new shade of red she exclaimed "WHAT?"

Sasha smiled now she was certain she had been correct. Mikasa was blushing not disgusted. She had often figured that her friend had more than familial feelings for Eren and now she knew. This would be useful information. After all she had mixed feelings about this arrangement but after seeing her reaction she knew her friend was actually ok with the plan. Even if she couldn't admit it to herself just yet. "Goodnight." She said giggling to herself. Perhaps like Mikasa she could become a couple with the one she loved.

* * *

The next day at breakfast everyone was enjoying themselves when Mikasa and Eren bumped into each other. For what seemed like ages neither said anything.

Eventually Mikasa managed to say "HI Eren "

Eren eventually responded "HI Mikasa"

"So…" responded unsure of how to talk to Eren anymore.

Eren however took her meaning. "Yeah that was pretty big yesterday."

"It was." Agreed Mikasa. Starting feel like everyone in the mess hall was watching them. While she knew only a few actually knew the details she suddenly realised just how many people in the corps were watching the two of them every time they spoke. Guess what had been said in relation to the meeting was right. A lot of people did seem to think they were romantically inclined to each other. And that was beginning to cause her to blush again "Are you ok?" asked Mikasa. Hoping Eren wouldn't notice.

Fortunately for her he was too distracted to notice. "I guess. You?"

Mikasa face still had a small blush "Well sure but I mean you know."

Eren awkwardly nodded "Right."

"I'll see you later. I have to clean something" And Mikasa ran away.

"Guess I better sort those brats out myself." Levi muttered to himself. He had been watching the entire thing from a distance a saw an issue with the plan. Erwin was going to miss the next scheduled meeting to do some reconnaissance. That left it up to him and Hanji. And he would not allow a mission to fail.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the first meeting and Hanji and Levi had planned for another meeting with the wedding group. Something needed to be done. Levi was the first to arrive as per usual as he found the room that is used for the meeting needed to be clean. However this time unusually Hanji had arrived early. Levi assumed that the fact that she had emotional investment given it was her plan. Ordinarily her presence while he was cleaning was a nuisance but right now seeing her there gave him a wicked plan.

"Hanji before the meeting gets underway. Can I ask for your help?"

Hanji was legitimately stupefied at this. In the entire time she had known Levi he had never asked her for help. In fact as far as she knew he had never asked anyone for help. Normally he ordered someone or mocked them for not doing anything. This must be something significant Hanji thought "sure what do you need?" replied Hanji attempting to seem nonchalant but not entirely able to hide the slight excitement.

Levi sighed his plan was evil but if he didn't go along with it the plan would likely fail. "The brats don't seem to get their role very well. I need you to do something but I can't tell you what. Can you just promise me whatever happens you'll go with what I do?"

Hanji innocently shrugged "of course." Being completely unaware of what Levi was planning but trusting that it wouldn't be too bad.

The rest of the group all gathered apart from Erwin who had gone on a recon mission.

Levi waited a few moments without saying something. He wanted them all to feel uncomfortable, He made sure to stare them each in the eye before finally unexpectedly turning to Sasha "Sasha have you heard the latest rumours?"

Sasha jolted up struggling not to salute or show how afraid she was feeling. "What about sir?"

"Mikasa and Eren."

Sasha thought for a moment and questioned what her action should be she hadn't heard anything. But Levi seemed to have heard something. She considered making up a rumour but eventually just conceded "actually I haven't heard any."

Levi actually briefly smiled at this but then went back to his ever-present scowl "that's my point." Before looking at Eren then at Mikasa who unusually for them were now sat at the alternative sides of the table. He then continued. "You two are supposed to be a lovesick couple who can barely wait for 6 months to get married. By now our resident gossip here should have heard something." Pointing at Sasha after he described her as the gossip.

"Gossip!" exclaimed a shocked Sasha but no-one else seemed to be surprised.

"You know it's true." Replied Connie.

"Yeah but cheap shot." Sasha knew she was a gossip but that was normally just because she liked to talk to people. She always knew what not to say.

"Do you see what I mean? Do you think if it was me and haji who were supposed to do this we'd have been as idle as you?"

"Definitely not." Asserted Hanji. She assumed this was what Levi wanted back up on. She had expected at the very least Mikasa to be forward but so far they had both proved to be fairly ineffectual. This week they had avoided each other more than ever and managed to avoid spend any considerable time together which was unusual for the pair.

"Do you have an excuse? "Asked Levi accusingly.

Eren replied. "We don't know what to do."

"We've never been romantically involved. We don't know what will help."

"To be fair it is a sharp change." Added Krista.

"Perhaps one of them needs to be replaced. I'm happy to volunteer." Stated a hopeful Jean. However the looks from the group that surrounded him were anything from supportive. Eren looked a bit angry. Krista, Sasha, Hanji, and Armin just looked at him with pity. Connie seemed amused. Jean didn't notice those and merely noticed the utter distain from Mikasa.

"You want to marry Eren?" Mikasa retorted "explains a lot." She then added. Making it clear the idea of marrying Jean disgusted her.

"I mean…"

Eren interrupted "we all know what you meant."

Hanji decided to end this attempted insurrection and realised in order to stop Jean from trying this against she would have to be extremely honest and brutal. "it doesn't matter we've already considered that possibility and quite frankly not enough people care about Jean for the plan to work."

Jean went into a shock and looked around for someone to be somewhat reassuring but everyone just stayed in a deafening silence.

"Too true." Added Levi as he moved slightly closer to where Hanji had stood.

Jean just sat defeated. Levi decided to ignore this. While he appreciated jeans willingness imagining Mikasa ever returning his affection was highly unlikely in his mind. Jean had dared to challenge Eren and as far as she was concerned that was unthinkable regardless of how many stupid things the brat said. Levi gave Hanji a quick nod and then began to change tactic. "Ok Connie. Come up with a suggestion on how they can make people believe it. And try not to make it stupid."

Connie was about to react to this but then realised it was Levi and therefore arguing was pointless so he contemplated the idea "fine. Eren could cook for her."

"I'm marrying Mikasa not Sasha." Eren interrupted loudly. It was such an interruption no-one noticed the slight blush on Mikasa's face as he mentioned marrying Mikasa. Sasha was about to defend herself but lost track of thought when Armin stood up to talk.

"It could still work." Interrupted Armin. When Armin spoke people always listened. He'd been correct so often his plans did tend work.

"What do you mean?" asked Eren legitimately confused. "I don't get it either." Added a rather depressed Jean.

Armin decided to explain "ok by cooking a meal together it'll seem like they are preparing for a real marriage the foundation of any relation…rel….."

Armin had stopped talking he couldn't look away at the insane sight that greeted him then everyone turned to see what and all their jaws dropped. In the middle of his talking Levi had grabbed Haji and started kissing her! And Hanji was reciprocating! Levi arm was slowly pull her into him. This wasn't just a kiss it was a full blown make out. Levi began to push Hanji up to the wall. Holding her up while she wrapped her legs around him. The rest of the room looked on in utter shock. Then all of a sudden Levi just stopped put Hanji down and then began to speak. "Now if you saw that and didn't know what we have been talking about would you be in any doubt me and Hanji were involved in an entirely carnal relationship?"

Everyone shook their head. Levi grinned for a moment but then went back to a scowl.

Levi rearranged his cravat that had been disrupted the proceeded to explain further. "All Hanji knew before we walked into this room was that I need her to trust my plan and agreed to do it. You saw how committed she got into her role and so did I but I had the advantage of knowing. I need you two to become so close that you'll trust each other to pull off what needs to be done. Right Hanji?"

Hanji still in somewhat of a daze and her face still bright red. "Y-yeah what Levi said."

"Does everyone get my point?"

"I think Hanji nearly did." Accidently blurted out Sasha before Krista covered her mouth.

Levi turned to her "what was that?"

"Nothing!" exclaimed Krista still holding Sasha's mouth.

"Now then Ackerman &amp; Yeager. Try to be less useless. And the Rest of you help them. Erwin is on recon duty at the moment and next meeting we actually discuss the heist but in the meantime get people talking. Understood?"

Everyone nodded Levi having made his point entirely clear. Until Erwin got back to tell them the precise details of the heist they all needed to get Eren and Mikasa seeming like an actual couple. By any means necessary.

"Well, get out of here. You're making the place untidy."

Everyone left as quickly as possible. Krista gave Hanji a look to say are you going to be ok?

Hanji just smiled and nodded. The two women understanding each other. Leaving the room with just Hanji and Levi looking at each other.

"You think they understand?" asked Levi bluntly.

"I'm not sure we might need to repeat this." Hanji replied trying to sound as seductive as she could.

Levi sighed "hopefully not or else this plan is doomed for them not to get it."

"Right….the plan" replied a disappointed Hanji clearly realising Levi had no idea that she was implying something else.

"Thanks for the help. Hanji" and then Levi left.

"…..anytime." and then Hanji face palmed. How had she fallen so hard for Levi in what can be only be described as an evil plan in order to make a point? But what could do about it? Hanji thought for a moment. She decided Hanji had never been a woman to be outdone. Firstly she was going to have was to cool herself off probably with an ice cold wash. Then secondly she was going to make sure Mikasa and Eren got involved so her plan to get the book were succeed even if she had to make them fall in love. Finally and if for no other reason than to wipe the smug grin off Levi's face she would have Levi fall for her. After all it's all fair in love and war and this had most certainly become a war.


	4. Chapter 4

"ok we need to talk." Said Eren to Mikasa after getting out of the meeting with Levi. Still mind spinning from the kissing incident.

"we do." Agreed Mikasa who had been taken aback as well.

"clearly Hanji and Levi need us to be seen doing more." Stated Eren slightly hesitantly trying to pick his words carefully.

Mikasa nodded. "yeah." Not wanting to interrupt too much as this was the sincerest Eren has ever been since his mother died.

_Judging from their demonstration they wanted us two up against the wall removing each other's clothing. _Mikasa thought to herself but started blushing slightly at that thought but managed to compose himself.

"I want to see you privately. We need to sort some things out. Let's go to the barn" suggested Eren realising everywhere they were talking they were being observed from a distance.

Mikasa's blush was instant and involuntary. She was 90% sure it wasn't what it sounded like. Eren wasn't as far as she knew romantically active. Sometimes as far as she could tell the only thing he was attracted to was killing titans. It didn't matter that she would have willing to be whatever he wanted. Regardless Mikasa was going to find out. "perhaps we should start by holding hands"

"sure…good idea." Eren was surprised at first Mikasa being that direct but then realised that given what Hanji and Levi had implied they needed to be seen closer. Eren took Mikasa's hand not noticing the small squeal from her.

* * *

Both took a seat in the barn, ordinarily not an ideal place to hold such a conversation but it was the only place they could talk privately and not be interrupted. It was a little way away from the barracks It was also a well-known hook up point for the same reason. Eren decided to open the conversation once he had checked there was no intimate couples present. "I'm a jackass."

Mikasa found this a strange way to start a conversation. If anyone else had been that rude about Eren she would have punched them. "what?"

"I was recently talking to Armin and he seems to think I've been somewhat rude to you and probably should have realised what I was getting you to do. I should have realised what you were sacrificing."

"well it is a big deal," Mikasa admitted. While she had long fantasied over marrying him she had always figured it would never happen but in all of those fantasies they were dating first.

"don't worry though I have figured something out now. I know it's been hard for you but now I've figured it out I am ready." Stated Eren dramatically.

"what did you figure out?" asked Mikasa earnestly wondering if he had finally realised her feelings and wondering what he meant by hard and ready.

"even as your brother I've been a bit shit." Mikasa sighed thinking to herself _clearly not realised my feelings. You were an ok brother probably but I never saw you as one._

Eren continued "but somehow everyone thinks you and me are a couple. Even Armin. And now because I said to do it you are being forced to marry me for the mission"

Mikasa shrugged. "I agreed to it. I wasn't forced." She admitted. In truth the commander couldn't have forced her to do it but the alternative of letting someone else marry Eren wouldn't have been acceptable for her either.

"either way now judging from the levels to which Levi seems to determined we're all in now. We need to fool them to make people believe you actually like me like that"

Mikasa reluctantly agreed to an incredibly oblivious Eren. "yeah… fool them."

Eren saw the slight flash of sadness from Mikasa. _Clearly she doesn't want to lie to people. _Thought Eren. He decided to at least offer what might help."don't worry though. I do promise I will treat you better."

Mikasa acknowledged this but tried to muster up her courage "thanks but you know I…" but tailed off.

"you… what?" interrupted Eren surprised Mikasa wasn't bitter over him giver her an apology. He figured she would just tell him to get lost. He wanted to make up to her slightly.

Mikasa lost her nerve. "it's nothing it doesn't matter."

"ok... "responded Eren a little concerned but not wanting to force Mikasa if she wasn't ready.

Mikasa thought for a moment then slightly changed the conversations "it's always been me, you and Armin. Does he think it'll work?"

Eren nodded "he seems to." After all Armin had said that in their previous conversation.

"is he ever wrong?" asked Mikasa. Knowing the response would be no. In the entire time they had received a plan which Armin had been involved with the plan always worked

"no never." admitted Eren. He knew his friend was an incredibly reliable with these sorts of things and even when he implied Mikasa and him would work it was difficult to disagree with him.

Mikasa smiled. "let's trust him then."

Eren nodded. "I think it's time to sleep. I'll walk you back to make sure we don't arouse suspicion."

"You know we'll be watched if we do that..." Stated Mikasa giving him the chance to not be seen if he wanted. She never wanted to see him unhappy and if she had to be unhappy due to it that was a sacrifice she would gladly make.

"yeah but that's the point." replied Eren which after the Levi kissing incident he could no longer deny.

Eren and Mikasa encountered two reasonably new soldiers both heading into the barn. One male one female. Eren didn't really know them and Mikasa only knew their names as Leslie and Ashley though to be honest she didn't know which was which. She had heard a rumour they were quite open about their relationship but it had never affected her so she had ignored it. However far from their relationship being the focus right now they seem most interested in the two leaving the barn.

"so where have you two been?" asked the female soldier implying she knew what they had been up to before pulling out a small piece of straw from Mikasa's hair.

"we were talking in the barn." Stated Mikasa again blushing at the girl's implication.

Eren couldn't help but react to this. "yeah just talking," interjected Eren before him and Mikasa walked away. He couldn't abide the uncomfortable situation that Mikasa was having. He expected people to watch them but was not prepared for direct confrontation like this.

"who do they think they're fooling?" asked the female soldier.

"clearly just fucked in the barn." agreed the male soldier.

And thus a rumour had started the denial only fueling the fire.

* * *

Nile Dok, Rico and Dot Pixis were in dot Pixis' office. Rico had called the meeting with the two commanders

"so Erwin suddenly become a wallist?" asked Nile Dok incredulously. Erwin had never been described as a religious man and we all know he was the sort of person who always had a plan.

"he was there." Stated Rico simply. She had considered confronting the man directly but figured Erwin would simply lie. Dot Pixis and nil Dok were good for experience that she currently lacked.

"interesting" responded Dot Pixis taking back a shot of whisky. He knew something was up when Rico still hadn't shouted at him for drinking.

"Something doesn't sit right. ordinarily I wouldn't think much of it but I was walking past and to see someone so out of place in there was distinctive." Replied Rico

"he's planning something." Agreed Nile

"we best keep an eye on him then." Interjected Dot Pixis.

"he's probably after my wife. She occasionally goes to these events" Responded Nile. While he trusted Erwin to an extent he couldn't deny the attraction was still there. He no longer invited Erwin to spend time with him and Marie as he always felt like the third wheel.

_hopefully that's all it is. _Dot Pixis thought to himself.

"I think I'll visit Erwin." He finally announced.

"shouldn't I come?" asked Nile wanting to get answers from Erwin particularly if his wife was the target.

"no he'll be on edge if you come. I will bring Rico as that's less suspicious that two high ranking officials from different units" commanded Dot Pixis making sure that there would be no argument. He knew Nile Dok has very little subtlety or tact and right now that's what they need.

"We'll find out what's going on." Added Rico to be somewhat reassuring and to make sure the plan was certain. Nile would only be used if necessary later on.

* * *

The next day Erwin returned. Erwin had been working on some minor paperwork before Hanji but into his office running past jean who was cleaning outside and burst open the door.

"Erwin!" Exclaimed Hanji to a rather surprised Erwin.

"Hanji you don't normally come visit me this early. I'm afraid Levi isn't here and I have no extra money for titan experiments." Teased Erwin. He had come to know to enjoy a chance to tease Hanji.

Hanji merely rolled her eyes and went to the message "I've just got a message. Commander Dot Pixis has decided to come visit us." Hanji trying to whisper but came across as loud as if she had just said it given how worked up she was. She wanted to be covert but knowing everyone nearby knew the plan she unconsciously was louder than she intended.

"Just him?" asked Erwin trying to establish the information.

"no he's bringing Rico with him" replied Hanji worried she was piling on the bad news. Dot Pixis might be vulnerable if drunk but Rico would instantly stop that.

Erwin thought for a moment "this could work in our favour. I heard what you did. If the kids start playing their roles everything should work well. We'd have witnesses who can spread the rumour" which was a true statement. The word of any of the survey corps was at best questionable.

"and if they don't." asked Hanji slightly worried. While they had done everything they could the fact is that the couple were definitely not acting obviously like a couple just yet.

"then we have a serious problem." Responded Erwin gravely. It was a complete win or lose scenario. Either they get everything or their plan failed right here.

However, from outside someone was eavesdropping. Jean had seen Hanji running into Erwin's office and had decided to listen in. Jean realised something very simple if Rico and Dot Pixis identified him as being Mikasa's boyfriend then either Eren would have to marry someone else or Mikasa might marry him. Jean had an opportunity and he intended to take it.


	5. Chapter 5

Erwin walked in. He had now perfectly planned out the details of the heist. It had taken a few days However he had a test to get through first. Dot Pixis was coming today. But whereas most men would see this as a problem Erwin knew this was an opportunity. At some stage he would have to convince everyone that this was legitimate and Dot Pixis was a far more trusted person than he was but a few drinks he was manipulate able so that was fine. The bigger risk was the assistant he would logically bring along. Rico was a far more difficult person to convince. But if they could pull it off it would be a good start. However, Hanji had noticed someone who seemed like he wanted to convince everyone this wasn't real. Jean Kirstenstein was beginning to raise a few eyebrows any time he saw Eren and Mikasa together. Nothing of substance but a few idle comments almost designed to throw them of any natural instincts they might have. In fact, while they had started spending more time together every time they now seemed like they were even further from being a couple. But Erwin wasn't the sort of man to take disrespect lying down. Jean was going to help him whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

Rico did not like this. Dot Pixis was going to ask Erwin what he was up to. She knew he couldn't be trusted. She felt a subtler strategy would have been better no matter though she thought to herself. They would be arriving at the compound soon and she would have her answers. She'd made sure there was no alcohol that her boss would have access to and she could tell he was getting stroppy about that. If she could keep him sober he would spot whatever Erwin was planning. She did respect him as a tactical genius. But he certainly was a drunk. The cart stopped, both began to depart from the carriage. Welcomed by a small group of soldiers led by Erwin. "welcome to our abode." Erwin led the men and women stood behind him into a salute. Rico noticed the gathered group. Among them were the survivors of Trost. Including him. The Monster. Eren Yeager. Rico also noticed as per usual the girl who had actually sobbed for him was stood next to him. She always thought they were strange siblings given their obvious physical difference. But their closeness could not be denied. How she could feel a sibling love for such a monster she could not understand. "what do we owe the pleasure?" before offering his hand to dot Pixis. "like you don't know" before shaking the hand. "let's just talk this out. Get us a room." Before turning to Rico. "Rico have a look around. I'm sure Erwin won't mind you using his facilities"

* * *

Erwin and Dot Pixis sat in the office apart from each other. Dot Pixis clearly didn't trust Erwin getting involved with the church. "so why were you at the church?" asked Pixis. He wouldn't allow Erwin to have the time to prepare to trick him. Erwin smiled at this. "two of my soldiers have decided to marry. I have decided to allow this, and intend for it to happen in the biggest church we could find" _that is the lie you choose _Pixis thought to himself. "and I assume it's purely altruistic reasons you are allowing this and doing it quite so public. _he saw through it instantly_ Erwin thought to himself "honestly no. The marriage is something they did want to do and I gather the girl had wanted it to happen in that specific church because her mother loved the building. But the reason I'm encouraging it is to get us some good publicity for the survey corps. If we are going to retake the land, we have lost we will need new recruits and donations for equipment and this is the perfect way to garner the support." The two commanders stared at each other. Pixis trying to work out if this was true while Erwin trying to keep his poker face. "so why don't you let me meet the happy pair", _that way I'll know if you are lying about that much._

* * *

Rico walked around the survey corps area watching the soldiers while Pixis met with the commander . She had been shown around the entire area and she had no doubts something was being hidden from her and she didn't like it. She had picked up on a few things every time the one that looked like a horse came up to the Asian girl her brother started glaring at him. If they weren't siblings she would have assumed, it was some love triangle but given that relation it seems more likely this was an over protective brother but that wouldn't make sense given that the Asian girl seemed to appreciate the glare. "would you like something to drink?" asked blonde girl. Rico nodded "thank you" a few moments later she returned with a small glass of something. Rico knew it wouldn't be too fancy after all the survey corps spent all their money of mission equipment. Then the bald one came running out "the commander has requested the presence of you two for dinner with him in 20 minutes. He wants you two to collect Hanji and Levi but no rush. He's also ordered Jean to go check the kitchen immediately and make sure Sasha has started preparation for dinner." jean sighed but then walked off. Connie smiled at the mention of Sasha but then turned around walking directly into Rico herself soaking her and Mikasa with the juice that had been given to Rico.

Rico was furious she was now soaked in juice and worse it was starting to make her top see through the same being true of Mikasa. "I'm so sorry!" before the boy through himself to Mikasa and Rico's knee. "sorry about that Ill wash your top while you use the baths" Rico Sighed. "and what will I wear during this?" "Ymir's clothing is still available. I'll take you to the bathing area and get the cloths ready" stated Krista Eren also interjected "Mikasa you can wear mine if you like," Mikasa blushed again but then realised it was a practical option given they were basically about the same size. "are you suggesting we are going to bathe together?" asked Rico given she didn't like Mikasa it would be a bit too intimate. "we have two bathing areas you can use. outside." Rico's face softened "thank you." Responded Rico. She had been annoyed but was starting to come around to the idea that the Survey corps sure they were clumsy, reckless and foolish but it seemed the were really good people

* * *

"you look flustered man." Exclaimed Jean upon seeing Connie standing outside the bathing areas. Connie often was a useful source of information for him and whenever he was flustered it was normally for a funny reason.

"oh sorry I did something rather embarrassing." Admitted Connie trying not to look directly at jean knowing he had history of revealing secrets to Jean.

Jean merely raised an eyebrow.

Connie continued knowing Jean would ask anyway. "well after you left I spilled juice on Mikasa. She had to take a bath I made sure she was alone but she's still probably annoyed. I was going to apologise" And then looked to the ground away from Jean. This convinced Jean he was really embarrassed almost like he had been told to keep quiet about this.

"is she still in there?" asked Jean with another wicked thought in his mind. This was the chance he had been hoping for and just before the meal with Erwin meant the timing was perfect. Erwin would just have to adapt. If he could get her to fall for him here or at least be walked in on in a situation that looked like a hook up, he would definitely win.

"yeah I'm just waiting for her to leave so I can apologise" replied Connie innocently. He had felt genuinely bad over spilling on the girls. While they had taken it well he did feel they were owed a more sincere apology.

Jean patted Connie on the back in a reassuring manner. "don't worry man…I'll smooth it over for you." Before beginning to walk over to the bath area with an evil smile on his face.

Connie watched Jean go straight to the bathing area. Connie smirked. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't miss this opportunity. _to be fair jean deserves it_ thought Connie and overall he felt he had made the right choice.

Jean felt this was his chance he wasn't going to risk any possibility of her not believing he was sincere. He had to bear all but he didn't want there to be a risk of her being embarrassed alone. She would be naked and he had to follow suit. It would show his sincerity. Jean couldn't look up as he walked in and declared to the girl "listen I know you and Right now I'm declaring everything for you… more than anyone else the naked truth is I love you!" before opening his eyes and noticing the girl was not who he expected. It was Rico. Jean had just taken off his clothes and declared his love to the wrong woman and now he was stuck in an awkward situation. There was absolutely nothing that would make this situation better. If he declared he had really been after Mikasa it would give away the idea that they weren't lovers as Mikasa would undoubtedly deny it just for the mission and because he was only declaring it would show the entire plan was a lie so there would definitely be no wedding and then Erwin would kill him and if he said he had been after Rico she might kill him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" exclaimed a horrified and embarrassed Rico. She had just literally got out of the bath and was stood in front of the horse looking one naked as the day she was born and apparently he had decided to join her in this.

Jean racked his mind trying to say something that would explain why he was in there, "uhhhh" trying desperately not to look at the beautiful naked woman in front of him and to explain to the angry woman a legitimate reason he was naked in the girls bathing area. But it was distracting to know that she was looking right at him and he couldn't chance saying the wrong thing "hi" was the best he could come up with. He knew there was probably something better he could say in this situation but he couldn't think of it and the longer he took the worse it got.

Rico simply walked up to him and punched him. As Jean felt himself fall into unconsciousness he had one thought _damn you Connie._

* * *

Mikasa felt nervous walking into a meeting with Erwin and Dot Pixis. She knew Rico would likely join later. She'd had her quick bath and had got dressed in Eren's top. Working in the survey corps encouraged an efficient bathing and the opportunity to wear one of Eren's tops had encouraged her to clean even quicker than usual. Plus, using the male baths seemed dangerous for her she felt someone might walk in on her. Both her and Eren walked to the Commanders office where they were greeted by the cheerful smile from Erwin and a less friendly face from Dot Pixis who seemed to be analysing their every movement. Hanji and Levi were sat next to each other clearly having had another round of teasing each other.

"so you two are a couple according to Erwin." blatantly stated Dot Pixis looking for any hesitation from either of them, he knew from experience that Erwin had an impressive poker face but these kids were far easier to read.

"yes we are." At that moment Eren grabbed Mikasa's hand. This time she desperately tried to supress the squeal and the blush but failed on both accounts.

"I was under the impression you two were siblings. Is that not so?" questioned Dot Pixis.

"no I was raised by Eren's parents after mine died." Explained Mikasa honestly. She honestly considered Eren's parents to have been close to real parents but she had never wanted to admit them as her new parents not only out of not wanting to be disloyal to her actual parents but also not wanting Eren as a brother. She considered him to be her hero.

"we have always been close." Eren attempted to add to try to sell the idea of the marriage but not sure how to convince them. He considered copying what Levi and Hanji had done but realised it would be too transparent for Dot Pixis.

"I see…and why did you think that getting married was necessary?" asked the commander unconvinced. Weddings were rare in the survey corps given the high likelihood of death. Most just started at most dating assuming they lived long enough and for something so public it seemed odd.

Suddenly and without warning Rico burst out "ERWIN. WHY DID YOU LET ONE OF YOUR SOIDIERS PEEP ON ME IN THE BATH? HE EVEN GOT NAKED!" her hair still wet and clearly agitated.

"which one?" asked Erwin given that technically he did have many soldiers under his command and to assume is a bad idea. He like to have faith in his troops but many were less than reputable. At times he felt that a lot who joined him only did because they needed to die to get away from regular society.

"the horse looking one." Stated Rico not knowing his name.

"that's odd…. normally I'd expect he'd try that on me." Interrupted a confused Mikasa. She wasn't jealous but Jean had normally only been romantically after her and while she found it a relief he had a new interest she was certain she had made a good choice given his apparent perverseness.

"that bastard…. still at least he left you alone for once." Responded a concerned Eren looking over Mikasa. Rico noticed this involuntary concern that her brother had on her. She had noticed it before but the mention of Jean had an effect.

"wait you two know about him?" asked Rico seeing if that there was something deeper, that they wouldn't miss it. She had seen the change in demeanour in Eren Yeager instantly. While at his trial he had tried to get her out of trouble she had accounted that as merely not wanting her to die for him. This was different this was merely protecting her as a woman. It was involuntary and genuine but more than would be expected for siblings.

"it's part of why they want to get married I'm sure." Explained Erwin hoping Eren would take the hint.

"yeah I won't let anyone at her." Promised Eren sincerely. He had always wanted a chance to be protective over Mikasa and seeing Jean was getting perverted he needed to more than ever.

_Interesting _thought Dot Pixis seeing genuine sincerity, Erwin couldn't fake a reaction like the boy was displaying and the happiness over him being protective from Mikasa made him believe there was a chance.

Erwin decided to be pragmatic. "what did you do with jean?" asked Erwin slightly worried he might have to arrange a funeral.

"he's still unconscious after I punched him." Stated Rico smiling at the memory of punching him but then remembered she was annoyed he had seen her completely naked.

"do you want me to execute him?" Levi asked Rico dispassionately. Insulting a soldier as high ranked as Rico would be a huge mistake and Levi knew Erwin would agree with whatever Rico wanted.

Rico sighed…. "I want him humiliated" killing him was a waste of a soldier's life but letting him off completely is not a good idea. She needed him to learn her lesson otherwise judging from what she had heard he had a history of this. She couldn't let him do this to her again. She'd just started to develop good feelings about them and now he destroyed that. She respected the value of what they did after all.

"it will be done.," promised Erwin earnestly given that Rico had shown substantial mercy and Jean had attempted to betray him.

"with pleasure" added Levi. Everyone knew Levi had a sadistic streak and he would easily enjoy a chance to make jean suffer.

Then the realisation hit Rico over what Erwin had said about the marriage. "so married? Aren't you two brother and sister." Asked a concerned Rico. She knew the marriage laws had been flexible since the titans appeared but brothers and sisters where a taboo still.

"apparently not. Apparently this girl was merely a fostered child." Explained Dot Pixis simply.

Rico thought back to the interactions she had seen "that…actually explains a lot." Stated Rico finally understanding how they were interacting with Jean and why they looked physiologically dissimilar and the hints of a love triangle involving the creep. She assumed that Mikasa must have been another one of his targets along with herself.

"so where's that dinner you promised us?" asked Dot Pixis having the answers he needed. He now understood the situation and any further analysis would be tricky. Erwin was certainly manipulating for his own benefit but the affection between the two seemed legitimate. They weren't entirely comfortable with normal couple interaction but this could easily be down to general fear of him.

"on its way." Responded Erwin knowing he had won. The dinner continued without any incident except Rico constantly checking over her shoulder for the soldier she now knew as Jean.

* * *

Both Rico and Dot Pixis were quiet on the way back in the carriage. It had been a long day and the meeting with Erwin and the happy couple had been draining, combining with the poor food and the incident both were very tired.

"so do you believe them?" asked Dot Pixis suspicious as ever.

"I believe that jean guy is a creep. It's enough reason for me to want marry someone." Stated Rico still not over Jean having walked in on her naked.

Well played Erwin. I'll let you win this round but I'll be watching.

"well the closer they get to the wedding the more likely they'll slip up." Announced Dot Pixis to draw a line under it for now.

Rico yawned but smiled "good point…. we'll keep an eye on it. just make sure they keep that weirdo away from me."

* * *

Dot Pixis nodded in agreement with that, he didn't like people trying to force herself on the girl he considered like a daughter and now the meeting with Erwin was over he could finally have a drink.

"so everything went to plan then." Asked Hanji. She needed to know if her plan was in jeopardy. Especially as she intended to use it for her revenge on Levi.

"yes thanks to jean we managed to convince to sufficiently they will report there is a wedding ongoing and with the request of dot Pixis the wallists are bound to agree. We got a natural response that even Pixis couldn't deny." Responded Erwin smiling over the success of his plan. He knew human nature well and had planned for the likely response from all parties.

"so you two planned the whole thing?" asked Levi realising the set up they had placed Jean in. Levi couldn't deny it had worked perfectly even if it was quite cold to sacrifice him so easily.

"yeah Jean was so easy to manipulate it was comical. Getting them to act all lovey dovey right now would have been difficult. Sure it would have been easier but knowing those two it would be hard until they've had more time to get used to it. However, this is merely a stopgap it will not work again." Erwin warned. The situation was still difficult and one single slip up could cost them everything. He could see many situations where things could still go wrong, no plan was perfect.

"we need to get them ready." Stated Hanji. This trick would not work well again. It was the unexpected nature of this that gave the reactions they had desired. If Eren and Mikasa didn't seem more natural and intimate it would soon unravel.

Erwin nodded in agreement. "well our next meeting we lay out the full plan. Hopefully that will motivate them"

* * *

Jean awoke from his unconsciousness. He felt like he had been punched by a 16 metre titan. He was still naked on the floor of women's bathing area albeit with a towel covering his private areas. Unsure of how many women had seen him in the buff hoping it was Rico who had put the towel there. He was certain of two things though. One Connie had betrayed him and that was a situation that needed to be resolved. The second between him and Mikasa he was not giving up. "THIS IS NOT OVER!" he promised himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"ok everyone is here." Announced Hanji having quickly counted to make sure no one was missing.

"yeah." Everyone responded.

"Jean what happened to your face?" exclaimed Krista. Krista hadn't heard about him being knocked out by a naked girl.

Jean blushed awkwardly remembering why but realised he couldn't admit it. "I walked into a door." Jean quickly lied hoping no-one would question it.

Levi smirked at this. "and here was me hearing you had walked in on Rico in the bath and she punched you." Remarked Levi not happy to let Jean forget about it.

Everyone turned to Jean "that was someone else's fault." Eventually admitted Jean before glaring at Connie.

Erwin decided to interrupt. "it's time I let you know the details of the heist. Every person has a role."

"Mikasa and Eren. Your roles in the wedding are bride and groom. Your role in the heist is to distract from the theft and afterwards transport the book out after it has already been stolen."

Erwin looked towards Levi "Levi you are giving the bride away in the wedding and you will cover the team on vault duty." Levi simply nodded already knowing.

Then went to the goggle wearing scientist "Hanji you are bridesmaid. You will be a support as well." Explained Erwin even though she had come up with the plan. Hanji similar simply acknowledged.

He then looked at the future queen "Krista you will be bridesmaid you will be under distraction duty." Krista was ok with bridesmaid part but what kind of distraction was planned was concerning.

He then went to the young genius of the group. "Armin you are best man; we need you nearby in case any plans have been developed any faults. If things go wrong, you need to take charge." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief Armin's plans were a good as Erwin's and could turn the tide of any battle.

He then turned to Jean. "Jean you will be the usher and the primary part of that three-man team, it will be you that breaks into the vault and steals the book." Everyone turned to face him again. Jean was arguably the least trusted of them and to put the most important role in his hands raised concerns. However, each waited nervously to see who would be part of the three-man team.

Erwin noticed the looks. "Connie you are also groomsman, in heist however you will be part of the three-man team that actually steals the book." Connie suddenly felt nervous Jean had been glaring at him throughout the entire meeting.

He then turned to the member he was trusting to keep Jean and Connie under control. "Sasha you will also be part of that team and be a bridesmaid" Sasha couldn't help but notice the interaction between Jean and Connie. She felt a bit nervous.

Erwin then took a seat. "the plan is quite simple as it comes. We use Eren and Mikasa getting married as an excuse to get into the building. Jean, Connie and Sasha will go into the vault and switch our fake one with the real one. While this is going on the wedding should pose as a distraction however most of the rest of us need to keep as many eyes on us as possible. Once the book is stolen we will hide the book as a present and give it to the bride. Eren and Mikasa will hide the book aboard their transport until we get it back here." Announced Erwin proudly.

"I'll go through specifics individually as it will be complicated and you each only need to focus on your role and we need natural reactions." Explained Erwin so everyone knew why he had explained so little. In truth though most had a fair idea of what he had planned.

* * *

Erwin met Jean outside knowing he was the biggest risk.

"why me?" asked Jean feeling that the worst parts of this entire plan seemed to come at him.

"based on recent events you have the most excuse to go missing." Explain Erwin clearly referring to the Rico incident.

"But you said I'll be part of the team." Asked a confused Jean. Jean knew the team was supposed to

Him, Connie and Sasha. Why was the focus just on his role?

"yes but Connie and Sasha going missing will eventually be picked up on their involvement will be reliant on you, you do what I say and it will work."

Jean noticed this "my role is important…."

"yeah without you this will fall apart." Responded Erwin earnestly hoping Jean had finally listened.

"shouldn't I be the groom then." Jean tried to argue but it fell on deaf ears.

"it wouldn't work. Eren draws the eye because of his titan powers. People are scared of him and thus he'd never be allowed out of view. The groom is primarily a distraction, it had to be Eren." Erwin had to convince him to make sure he didn't try anything.

"then why did it have to be Mikasa? Surely Krista, Sasha or Hanji would do." Knowing that while Mikasa was the main attraction in his mind in most of the publics opinion simply the idea of the human titan marrying someone would attract enough attention. While many of the public did admire her all they needed was a distraction.

"oh that's simple none of those are in love with Eren." Responded Erwin in a blasé manner.

A mortified Jean composed himself to argue his point "she's not in…"

"yeah she really is. Soon you'll have to accept it." Interrupted Erwin. He was not one to normally have prolonged arguments but he knew Jean was stubborn and would take some convincing.

"is that why Connie betrayed me?" asked Jean realising the insinuation of having to accept it. He had assumed it was merely Hanji's opinion it had to be Mikasa but this meant Erwin believed it too. Which Erwin was manipulative enough to organise Connie betraying.

"I don't know but it's why I planned it." Unashamedly admitted Ewin. He smiled at the utter shock at and dismay on Jean's face "are you angry?" asked Erwin knowing the answer already but enjoying a chance to tease Jean more.

Jean was now seething with rage. He had been set up and humiliated all for the plan. "why shouldn't I just betray you right now?"

"why shouldn't I simply have you killed for betraying our mission?" responded Erwin sharply. Erwin knew he didn't mean it but insubordination was something he could not tolerate "I am the commander and believe me I will execute you." Erwin added to make his point.

"unlike you I'm not a betrayer." Responded Jean cautiously but still angry.

"how about a wager then." Proposed Erwin trying to lighten the mood. He knew he needed to calm Jean down slightly as he was important to the mission.

"what wager?" asked Jean hoping this might give him a chance.

"me and you will ask Mikasa if she admits she doesn't it I'll call off the wedding and this entire plan." Claimed Erwin.

Jeans was about to agree but realised Erwin was too tricky to have gone to all this effort for nothing but then realised he was dealing with Mikasa. Mikasa would claim she loved Eren as she had essentially promised to lie when she took the mission and she would never admit it. Erwin was setting Jean up to fail. "nice try but I see your plan. You know she'll admit it as she's committed to any plan you suggest."

Erwin realised Jean was too clever to be as immediately manipulated "how about this then, after the wedding we ask her and if she admits I'll make arrangements so the marriage will only be something they have to do in public. I'll even let her know you 'saved' her."

Jean realised this was the best he could hope for. Thanks to the bath incident the chances of him being the groom were remote but this gave him what he really wanted, the chance to save her then she might fall for him "and if she does admit it what do you want?"

"a promise from you to never question me again." Responded Erwin.

"deal." Both shook hands awkwardly

Erwin was glad of this outcome. Now Jean was hold back until after the wedding at which point the romantic entanglements would be less of a burden. He'd already planned to offer this outcome to the couple after the wedding and honestly he knew there was obvious chemistry between Eren and Mikasa.

Now Jean could ask the question that had been bothering him now he had agreed to help. "one question…. how exactly am I supposed to break into the vault"

"oh didn't I explain that bit?" absently asked Erwin before

"because there's a wedding there will only be guard who will have a key." added Erwin confidently.

"and how do I take him out?" Jean asked he had some experience with physical combat but he was no match for a trained guard.

"you'll be training with Levi. He's some experience with this. There is a special technique apparently" Erwin knew of Levi's history and had some skills which would be useful.

"can I test it on Connie." Asked Jean. He still wanted his vengeance even if he now knew it was really Erwin's fault.

Erwin sighed and shrugged "as long as you don't kill him."

No promises Jean thought to himself.

* * *

Hanji had called Mikasa over after the meeting

"so you got some success with Eren?" asked Hanji hoping something would have changed.

Mikasa shook her head "not really." Responded Mikasa glumly. Looking idly around trying not to show any pain.

Hanji put her hand on Mikasa's shoulder. "You manged to convince Dot Pixis." Argued Hanji hoping this would cheer up Mikasa but it seemed to do very little to encourage her.

"so what it's all a lie." retorted Mikasa. She knew Eren never felt she was anything more than her sister.

"by the wall you're depressing" announced Hanji but Mikasa simply shrugged. She knew she could be a bit gloomy but she felt she had her reasons to be.

Hanji then whispered "would you like me to show so you a secret that will drive any straight man wild?"

"ok sure…." Unsure as to why Hanji insisted on showing rather than simply telling her.

Hanji had noticed Eren and Levi were there by themselves this was a perfect timing. "Levi and Eren are over there…. time for some payback."

Mikasa thought for a moment as tow what sort of payback Hanji could possibly want against Eren but she couldn't think of any and she could only think of one possible "you don't mean what I think you do?"

"I do I need you to trust me." Stated Hanji. Mikasa reluctantly nodded before Hanji grabbed Mikasa into a kiss directly in the vision of Levi and Eren. Mikasa did her best to return her kiss as well as she could even though she wasn't entirely comfortable with this.

"don't worry Eren I'm not planning to take her from you…." Before whispering loudly enough so Levi could hear "of course I wouldn't be opposed to joining you two." before giving him a subtle wink. A slightly confused Mikasa followed behind her. Hanji was a tactical genius and she knew it wouldn't have been done without purpose but what purpose this served she had absolutely no idea.

The two men just stood in awe of the whole situation that had just unfolded two women had just made out in front of them which would have been shocking but considering who the two women were they were both shocked and turned on in equal measure.

"did you just see that?" asked Eren somewhat dumbfounded. He'd never have imagined to see his future bride making out with Hanji. Then he realised she hadn't taken her right eye from her throughout the entire thing.

"I did...did you?" Responded Levi unable to respond in his usual manner. He just needed confirmation from Eren because what he had just witness was so shocking hi figured it might have been a hallucinations caused by all the times he'd been punched.

"yeah." Was all Eren could respond but it was sufficient for both of them. Right now if it wasn't for their extremely obvious blushes they'd be certain their blood supply was only in one place and that certainly wouldn't be in the brain.

"I'm going to go jump into a lake." Announced Levi. Right now a sudden blast of cold water was exactly what he needed. Something to bring him to his usual focus.

"I'm going to go try to sleep." Responded Eren understanding him. Right now he'd jump in the lake too but he knew the captain preferred to be by himself and quite frankly the last thing he wanted was rumours about him and the captain bathing together. Mikasa and Hanji had only been seen by the two of them but Eren knew both him and Levi turning up with wet hair might raise questions

"good luck." Replied Levi still stunned by the whole thing. Levi knew Hanji was up to something he was certain of that and given that Hanji was the architect of the plan she clearly wouldn't be out to sabotage her own plan and she'd never shown any interest in girls before. _So now I'm turned on and confused all from a kiss _Levi thought to himself. _A kiss…so that's her game is it? _After Levi had worked out exactly why. This was not a random act it was a declaration of war for him kissing her before. She'd deliberately responded in the way that would get him the most worked up and it had succeeded but gave a clear hint. "so that's your game Hanji. I'll concede the battle but the war has just started" Before heading towards the lake.

* * *

"why the hell did you have me do that?" asked Mikasa, she had never thought her first kiss would be with Hanji but she assumed there must be good reason.

"you didn't see it did you?" asked Hanji curiously. Mikasa noticed Hanji seemed too happy about the result.

"what" responded a confused Mikasa.

"Both Eren and Levi blushed." Announced Hanji proudly in a tone of victory.

This shocked Mikasa and all she could blurt out was "what?" as far as she knew Eren had never blushed before and she didn't think he was capable of it.

"you don't know anything about men do you?" teased Hanji. She knew Mikasa was undeniably beautiful but she'd never really learnt how to use it to her advantage. While she only had eyes for one person she was still never sure how to appeal to their carnal desires.

"right now both of them are thinking about us getting intimate and incredibly turned on" Hanji pointed out. She understood men as a collective reasonably well.

"so they think I'm a lesbian?" asked Mikasa still confused. Mikasa wasn't certain whether or not Hanji just liked to kiss people at this point or this was a tactic she didn't understand.

Hanji smiled at this. Mikasa was such a naïve girl. "no but now if we play this right he'll think of you in a new light. As a woman."

"am I going to have to kiss you again?" asked an apprehensive Mikasa. She couldn't believe Eren would ever see her that way but she did want it. However, she drew the line at constantly making out with another woman.

"no. Levi will expect th—I mean Eren still needs to see you as his bride." Hanji pointed out somewhat matter of factly as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mikasa wasn't sure what Levi had to do with this but it would be an instead chose to focus on the Eren part.

"was that why you offered a threesome?" asked Mikasa slightly worried Hanji was a dangerous enough woman to actually offer it.

"well mostly. It also gave me some interesting insight into what the two of you really think about each other. The fact you should notice is he didn't turn the idea down." Elaborated Hanji trying to get Mikasa to understand.

"he was shocked. He couldn't come up with anything and quite frankly neither could I." explained Mikasa still uncertain of what she should do.

"that's the plan. We shock him." Explained Hanji to Mikasa but Mikasa was not entirely certain.

Mikasa was definitely apprehensive about this, but Hanji was a woman with a plan and when she had a plan no one could stop her. "what's your next part of the plan?" Hanji whispered to Mikasa with Mikasa getting an increasingly horrified look on her face as she heard the devious plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren was having a rough night. For some reason he just didn't feel comfortable, almost like he was being watched. He felt something was different.

Suddenly he heard it his door was opening, someone was visiting him but he wasn't sure who would visit him late at night.

He opened his eyes and saw who was visiting him. Mikasa stood there looking at him in bed hungrily

"what are you doing here?" asked Eren but Mikasa merely pushed her finger to his mouth in a seductive way telling him to be quiet.

Mikasa then pushed him to the bed. "as much as I liked seeing you blush earlier I want to make it clear. I don't like to share." Before she started to mount him.

"are you saying you are romantically interested in me?" asked Eren nervously unsure of what reaction to have right now.

Mikasa smiled a wicked grin "I'm having you right now." Seductively Purred Mikasa making it clear this was not optional before licking her lips. Before going down for a kiss Eren felt himself going in to reciprocate…

Eren suddenly woke up, and suddenly realised he had dreamt the entire thing. Eren was shocked that he had a dream about Mikasa. He didn't know what to think about this situation. How could he possibly look her in the eye? He had dreamt about her in carnal manner. He needed to talk to someone about this. He needed someone who he could ask for advice even if they thought he was despicable. Armin was the best bet _he wouldn't laugh at me._

* * *

Armin was laughing.

Eren was feeling embarrassed his best friend was laughing at him. He'd come for advice not humiliation.

"are you done laughing at me?" asked Eren getting more annoyed at his

"let me see if I've got this straight the reason for your horror is the fact you had a romantic dream about future wife?" asked Armin still desperately trying to control his laughter

"well…yeah." Answered Eren surprised at Armin's reaction he had expected Armin to chastise him for doing something so unthinkable to think about his friend in a sexual way even briefly not to laugh at him like

"you're an idiot." Responded Armin knowing of both of their feelings better than they did.

"but Mikasa is my sister." Argued Eren unsure why Armin didn't understand why it was problematic. Eren had assumed Armin felt the same way.

"not anymore." Retorted Armin reminding Eren of their previous conversation. Eren then knew why Armin was laughing. _ Armin seems to think me and Mikasa might become an actual couple._ Eren thought.

Eren stormed off even less well prepared to deal with Mikasa. Armin was relieved to know his friend was growing less stupid but just couldn't take his problem seriously. Right now his focus was trying to sort out what was going on. As he stormed off he bumped into the one person he wasn't prepared to deal with.

"Eren. Are you ok? Did Something happen?" asked Mikasa seeing Eren in a familiar rage that she knew since he was a child. She always found it cute when it wasn't directed at her.

Eren's face softened immediately to one of abject fear. "everything's fine. You don't need to worry about having me" before realising what he had said blushing and adding "needing to be worried about." Knowing it sounded extremely odd but he had to cover.

"I..see." Mikasa thought Eren was acting a little off.

"well I'm going to go look for titans." before running off unsure of what he was actually going to do. At the moment the titans would be welcome change.

"titans?" asked Mikasa unsure as to what had gotten into Eren. Given their current position within the castle miles from the walls titans seemed highly unlikely.

Mikasa was getting frustrated with this situation. For the last week Eren had definitely been avoiding her again. She knew the Hanji situation had caused this and while Hanji had told her the details of her plan it was somewhat reliant on them spending time together. She needed to speak to Hanji but she was off base with a mission from Erwin until today but now she was back she was going to need to have a discussion with her. Things were actually worse. She knew Eren didn't see her as woman but right now it seemed for some reason he hated her. Perhaps Eren had misinterpreted what happened with Hanji and thought she only liked girls.

"Hanji, I need to talk to you." Announced Mikasa walking into Erwin's office. She saw Erwin and Hanji stood in front of his desk.

"excellent we've be expecting you." Responded Erwin knowingly. He had been expecting her to come for a while

"how have things been going?" asked Hanji hoping for all the details

"pretty awfully." Answered Mikasa unhappy with the situation. She wouldn't admit it but she was missing him.

"well I'm sure it's going better than you think it is." Teased a winking Hanji confident that everything was going to plan.

"he's avoiding me at the moment." Explained Mikasa. Mikasa always knew when Eren was avoiding her but something seemed different this time.

Hanji was surprised she thought the idea of two women kissing would have been more effective on him. But according to Mikasa the effectiveness was reverse. "I see. What have you tried?" asked Hanji awkwardly knowing whatever this was in fact partially her fault.

"I tried to approach him." Responded Mikasa. She wanted Eren to spend some time with her but she had no idea how to deal with this Eren. He didn't seem angry just distant.

"hardly imaginative." Teased Hanji. She knew she had to teach a lot to teach the girl.

"besides the next part of the mission that's coming up will make sure he can't." reassured Erwin. He had a plan for what was coming up and he wouldn't tolerate Eren avoiding it.

"what part?" asked Mikasa unconvinced. The more this plan was coming along the more she was convinced that Erwin was improvising.

"if we're going to convince people that we're actually just seeking good publicity we'll need to be able to impress people at the reception afterwards. Specifically, we will all start learning to dance."

"is that really the most important part?" asked Mikasa unconvinced that that mattered at all. She missed the relationship she once had with Eren even if it was missing what she really wanted. But she doubted dancing would get them back to it.

"let's just say I have a feeling of all the skills you need to learn that's going to be the most…difficult for some of you." Erwin knew that while the members of his army were co-ordinated when it came to the gear they used for fighting titan their general co-ordination was quite dire.

"Eren won't refuse an order. perhaps that might help your personal petty arguments. Remember you have a mission" stated Erwin definitively.

"but….ok." Mikasa tried to argue but sensed it was futile. She would get her chance to settle with Eren even if it did have to take place during something she wasn't entirely comfortable with.

"you are dismissed." Commanded Erwin not wanting Mikasa to linger. Mikasa left the room still unsure of what needed to be sorted.

"Erwin I think we should investigate what the nature of their dispute is." Stated Hanji. She knew Levi was busy organising Jean's special training for the heist but she knew a dispute between the two who were supposed to get married was problematic.

Erwin smiled unconcerned "I already know what happened. A little bird told me your twisted little plan may have succeeded." Answered Erwin. "Eren just doesn't know what he's feeling." Explained Erwin knowing exactly what the boy was going through. After all he once went through a similar romantic desire he was unable to capitalise on.

Hanji then understood the plan. Eren and Mikasa would be required to dance at their own wedding and few parts that could be done with clothes on were quite as intimate. "is that why you decided on the sudden need to dance?" just to see if she was right.

He nodded "yeah I have a feeling getting them in close proximity to each other may help." confirmed Erwin knowing how the two of them thought. When dealing with hormonal teenagers planning was often important. "I'd been planning this regardless" elaborated Erwin. While it seemed unusual it was a crucial part of his plan.

"oh Erwin you are mischievous" teased Hanji. She knew Erwin would have a plan and judging by how much he was prepared it was already in motion.

Erwin smirked "one thing. I know you have business with Levi. But try to minimise the collateral damage." Teased Erwin back. He had expected something to happen between the two for some time. Few women could hold Levi's interest as much as Hanji could.

"I'll try." Promised Hanji. She knew Levi's strike back would come soon but that was ok. Hanji knew this was a war.

Then Hanji realised something. Someone would have to teach this dance class as none of the Survey Corps that have much experience "wait a second…. who will teach this dance lesson?"

"oh I've arranged for an old friend of mine to teach it." Explained Erwin before sitting down.

Hanji raised an eyebrow.

"an old friend of mine named Marie Dok." Erwin further elaborated knowing Hanji would understand the significance. She knew his history better than virtually anyone in the survey corps.

Hanji then realised another war may have just started. Marie Dok was both wife of Commander Dok and someone who had been close to Erwin. There were even rumours she was once his lover.

* * *

Marie sat reading the note from her former love. Sure she technically was an excellent dancer and Erwin would need some help given the rumour she'd heard from her husband but she couldn't deny part of her wondered did Erwin have another goal in mind. She would have to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Marie arrived at the base. She'd had to bring a full cart to bring all the equipment she would need. She however refused to have a cart driver as she knew that if she had one it would inevitably end up being her husband or someone working for him. She knew he was paranoid but she was unsure if his paranoia was justified or what she would do if he was after her. She had taken it as a bit of a personal slight he'd given up so easily. She was here to teach them how to dance and she would do that before all.

Erwin was nervous to meet Marie again. He hadn't entirely expected to be this nervous but to see her in the flesh was a different experience. "a pleasure to meet you again." Stated Erwin politely. Marie decided however to test Erwin a pulled him into a hug "Hi honey." Erwin blushed profusely to sniggering from Levi and Hanji who were following from behind. Marie however seemed shocked with the reaction and decided to take some revenge. "oh good you brought these two. They can carry my stuff." Levi and Hanji looked at Erwin however Erwin simply replied "well get started." Erwin ordered. The dancing would start soon.

* * *

Once Hanji and Levi had brought in all the stuff Marie had brought with her she addressed all the people that Erwin had considered to be part of the mission even apart from an extremely beat up Jean. Erwin wouldn't admit to Marie that that had been partly been caused by Levi training Jean to take out the guard. If she asked he'd tell her it was the humiliation, he promised Rico. He'd have to improvise but then again he wouldn't need to dance for the mission so even if he was terrible it wouldn't matter. Marie took the group though an initial warm up and demonstrated some of the initial steps that would be needed. "ok guys you all need to get a partner and start practising. Now traditionally a man asks a woman to dance and for right now as I'm teaching I'm off the table." Levi decided to take an opportunity here and went right up to Hanji. "may I have this dance." He asked Hanji who couldn't help but blush but took his hand willingly. Connie pushed himself to the front and took the opportunity to ask Sasha. "will you?" Sasha responded cheerfully "of course." This left two girls available Mikasa and Historia. Eren was nervous every fibre of his being was telling him to chicken out and ask Historia because right now he couldn't be trusted but he assumed the mission needed him to ask Mikasa. Armin sensing the discomfort decided to intervene. "don't worry man I'll leave your dream girl to you." Armin announced loudly before walking up to Historia "do you mind?" he asked knowing the girl would settle for him this once. Historia decided to play her part as Krista for once nodded and chuckled sweetly given she knew what Armin was up to. This left the only option who Eren nervously approached "do you…. can we…. dance with me." He asked really awkwardly. Mikasa nodded blushing slightly at the question. "ok now everyone remember the positions I showed you and try to keep in touch with the music. Now at the event I expect here will be an actual band but it's the best I can do" Before playing a small phonograph playing a waltz. Each of the couples prepared to dance.

Eren took Mikasa's hand trying to copy the position Marie have told them to do. Eren made sure to carefully put his other hand on the hip of Mikasa trying desperately not to hold too tight in order not to hurt to hurt Mikasa but not too loose either. Eren thought about where his hand might fall too if he accidently grabbed the wrong place and blushed. Eren tried to follow the steps that he had been show but couldn't forget exactly who he was touching the girl he had been raised with a sister. He hoped she didn't hate him for this. Mikasa just tried not to react but her face was giving her away. She was blushing so obviously Erwin had nearly decided to intervene to check her for a fever.

* * *

Marie analysed the dancing at have some conclusions. Firstly, Levi was masterful at dancing. The girl he had been dancing with had clearly been outmatched. The bald guy could and his girl had been ok for beginners. The blind girl seemed to have some experience from what Marie could tell and she seemed to be helping the nerdy guy she was with. Which left the fierce looking one and The Asian girl…. who were awful. It was almost like they were afraid of touching each other. Both just keep bumping into each other awkwardly. Marie had a plan for this. She beckoned the boy over to her right next to where Erwin had arranged for her cart to be placed. "I need to speak with you alone".

Eren nodded and approached her nervously. He knew she was not in on the mission so he had to be careful what he said.

Marie put her had on Eren's shoulder. "ok you seem embarrassed over this. Is touching a woman really so scary?" Stated Marie directly. There was no denying he seemed legitimately terrified to hold Mikasa.

Eren realised he needed to come up with a lie that would work for this woman but wouldn't chance tipping her off to the mission. If he admitted, he believed Mikasa didn't like him romantically she would definitely realise something was up. He decided to keep it vague. "Mikasa is going to be my bride…. I can't mess this up."

Marie however assumed that this was merely someone who didn't know who to touch a woman even in a far less intimate setting. "so have you never been intimate?" asked Marie. While she had heard who the titan was supposed to wed she found it implausible to believe that these two were an active sexual partners.

Eren saw this as a perfect excuse and decided to stick with it. "not yet….my mother and the woman who raised us always implied we should be we'd before that. I think my grandmother was the one who taught her."

"yeah I was taught the same." Marie thought happily over the lessons she had be told as a child and how completely she had ignored them.

Eren saw the smile and figured he had the measure of Marie. "it may be an old person's mentality but I stand by it." Stated Eren continuing the lie he had started before. He realised by keeping it simple it would stop any further questions. Marie's expression had hardened from the one she had before. Gone had the understanding and had given way to pure rage.

Marie was angry by the implication. Eren had just called her old. She decided Eren would need to suffer for that. "I see…. Well in which case we need to get you over your embarrassment." in as sweet a voice as she could manage with her anger.

Eren was oblivious to the change. "how do we do that?" asked Eren skeptically. He tried everything he could to try not to seem embarrassed but in truth it had been so obvious that Marie had noticed.

Marie grabbed something from her cart and handed it to Eren. She'd actually only had it as something to escape her husband if she needed to make an escape from her husband as she knew he'd be somewhere near but fortunately it would also suit Eren.

"you want me to do what with THAT?" asked Eren being horrified over the implication she was making. Eren hoped she didn't mean what he thought she did.

"take a wild guess." Retorted Marie knowing it was exactly what he thought she meant. Marie would not be taking being called old lying down and she wasn't lying when she implied it would help him with his embarrassment.

* * *

Rico and commander Dok were watching from a distance. Nile Dok knew something was up but he couldn't stop her. So he asked Commander Dot Pixis to help him with a surveillance operation. But Dot Pixis only offered her. "so what's she doing?"

"she seems to be handing titan boy something." Explained Rico. She was looking through the binoculars. They'd agreed she would be waiting so that Rico could identify what was actually wrong from what he thought was wrong.

"I see." Acknowledged Rico admitting to herself if this was her husband she'd definitely cheat on him. She had no interest in hopeless cases like this commander.

"why did you drag me to spy on your wife?" asked Rico frustrated with this entire situation. Not only was she having to take time away from her actual duties on the wall, she was also having to spy on a woman she didn't know about simply to appease a paranoid husband. Rico might have accepted that had it not meant that she had to be in close proximity to the creep who she knew was somewhere in the base.

"I needed someone to stop me from murdering Erwin." Knowing his soldiers wouldn't stop him and some of them seem to have too much loyalty to spy on her.

"so what's she doing now?" asked Nile who was pacing still terrified Erwin would steal her from him.

"you won't believe me if I tell you." Responded a horrified Rico. She'd seen many disturbing sights in her time on the wall but even the most vindictive titan attack would not compare to this. She handed the binoculars to Nile so he could share in the horror.

"what the hell?" asked Nile seeing a sight he couldn't have possible anticipated.

"what kind of woman is your wife?" asked Rico in shock. Handing Commander Dok the binoculars so he could see the horror of what Mrs. Dok had done to Eren.

"I'm starting to wonder." Stated Nile knowing there were many layers to his wife that he would never understand. But this was a part that he really had to be afraid of.

* * *

Since Marie had wandered off with Eren the group just waited there nervously. Unsure of what Marie was planning.

"what do you think they're doing?" asked Mikasa irritated Eren had just gone off with the beautiful woman. Alone.

"no idea." Answered Levi dismissively. He still felt a bit smug about out dancing Hanji but he needed to be prepared for her revenge. So for the moment he just played it cool.

"don't worry she won't try to steal him from you." Teased Hanji knowing exactly the jealous thoughts that Mikasa would be having. She found it adorable how transparent the normally stoic girl became when Eren was involved.

"you don't know." Argued Mikasa who then blushed slightly. at her own implication. She'd just implied he was hers to be stolen from.

"I mean what's the worst she could do." Asked Armin logically. He knew any woman able to have as much of a significant impact on Erwin would be a formidable opponent but thought to himself. _she's just one woman._

Mikasa pointed at Eren "that." Eren looked mortified over what had happened to him.

Armin suddenly realised he had completely underestimated what just one woman could do. His friend who was one of the most dangerous beings on the planet capable of eradicating multiple titans simultaneously was stood in front of him…in a pink dress complete with heels and brown wig.


	9. Chapter 9

Eren had never been this embarrassed before. That much was certain The people all were completely silent. They were all so shocked to see Eren crossdressing. The more disturbing part for most of the men was if they did not see him come back with Marie they might have believed he was actually a woman. Eren just wanted the world to swallow him up. Mikasa was mortified over what Marie had done to her protector even if she admitted he did look cute as a girl. "one single word and I'll go full on titan." Eren threatened hoping to minimise the damage. Marie then began to take charge. "ok back to dancing…same partners." Making sure Eren understood that nothing in that regard had changed even if he was wearing a dress.

Eren was still mortified but brought Mikasa into the position to start the waltz they had been shown before. Eren made sure to lead being in the dress he knew it was expected he would act more femininely but that drove Eren to need to prove his masculinity. Eren needed to prove it even if moving in heels was extremely difficult, he began to compensate by staying static and moving Mikasa that was an effective compensation for his inability to move well. Mikasa was able to move well enough that they were able to waltz. He had to keep her close given he didn't have much manoeuvrability.

"well you two look much more like a couple now." Marie stated to Eren and at that moment he realised he had been comfortable with Mikasa. The embarrassment of the dress had overridden the embarrassment he had over being able to touch Mikasa after his less than pure dreams. He couldn't deny that as much as he was angry at Marie it had worked. _At least things can't possibly get any worse. _Thought Eren about the situation.

Jean had finally awoken. He knew he had been running late for the dancing but with the amount of punishment he had taken from Levi he'd needed the extra rest. Levi had even been uncharacteristically nice about it and given him permission to sleep in. But he had to turn up given the chance to dance with beautiful women. Including Mikasa. Jean knew though making Mikasa jealous was important if he was ever going to win her heart. He'd want her to know that other woman might be interested and there was always the possibility she sadly won't choose him even if she was saved by him from Eren.

Jean walked straight up to dancing area and noticed the instructor seemed to be talking privately with Mikasa and Erwin. Everyone else seemed to have a dancing partner accept for one lonely girl. Jean didn't recognise the girl but he couldn't deny he thought she was cute. The pink dress made her stand out from the rest as she seemed to be there for the dancing. Jean assumed she must be Marie's assistant which worked out well as she would naturally be the best dancer which is what he needed given he hadn't had the practise. He walked up to the girl and decided to use his best line "how is a girl so beautiful not have a dance partner?" asked Jean but the girl seemed mortified Jean decided perhaps he had been too subtle "would you be offended if I asked you for a dance?". Jean knew something was extremely wrong when the normally stoic Levi was laughing out loud. Then he looked at the girl with an extremely familiar scowl... "EREN!" exclaimed Jean finally realising who he just made a move on. For a moment Eren and Jean just stood there looking horrified at each other until Mikasa interrupted for which Jean was grateful until he saw her expression which was anything but reassuring she seemed furious. "Jean you have 5 seconds to run away or I will remove all your appendages one by one." Jean began to back away before Mikasa before she wordlessly started to count down with her fingers. Jean took no chances and ran off hoping that Mikasa wasn't going to chase him. Jean had wanted a jealous Mikasa but he'd expected her to assert dominance not threaten to castrate him. Jean tried to work out why as he ran off. "why'd you do that?" asked Historia feeling it was a bit much. Mikasa sighed "I don't like to share." Before realising what she had said blushing but unable to explain it away given Marie was near. Eren developed a significant blush as well as Mikasa had reminded him of his dream again. Marie looked on now knowingly. She had started to question if the relationship was real but she now knew they were both just scared. But the devotion from the girl was so obvious. She had just chased off Jean in pure jealousy.

Jean ran deep into the wooded area near to the survey corps base. He wasn't sure why Mikasa had threatened him but clearly he would need to be more careful if he played a jealousy game with Mikasa. Jean continued turning off but turned back to see if he was safe and felt himself collide with something sending him to the ground. Jean wasn't sure what he had run into but he felt it was quite soft and squishy or at least that's the bit that he could feel in his right hand. Jean still hadn't turned his face back to see what he had collided with so he turned to see what he was squeezing and then noticed he was on top of a very familiar girl. Rico and right now he was squeezing her left breast with her right hand. Rico was shocked and fuming unable to talk due to how irritated she was. The creep had once again taken advantage of her. Jean quickly let go and removed himself from the ground hoping to minimise the damage. "sorry about that…any possibility that you might believe that was a complete accident." The girl punched Jean in the face "none, you incredibly creepy pervert." Jean dropped to the ground unconsciousness setting in with only one thought _why me?_

* * *

After the dance class had broken up everyone walked off separately. Erwin brought Marie back to his office to speak with her privately.

"overall it went quite well I think." Stated Erwin to Marie handing her a glass of cheap wine the commander had stashed away.

Marie drunk it back quickly despite the poor taste compared to what she was used to. After all she knew this was the best Erwin had and she was definitely not a snob. "yeah not bad for a first lesson." She answered happily. They had managed to progress quite well even if she had put one in a dress. "I have to admit I expected my husband to get involved."

Erwin smirked at that "I had Moblit watching them. Apparently Jean accidently discovered Rico and your husband scarpered." He explained having assigned him to this job knowing he had been somewhat bored not dealing with Hanji's recklessness.

Marie looked away for a moment "so he was here then." Mused Marie knowing she was still being followed. Evidently her husband didn't trust her. She couldn't blame him for that he'd always known she'd been conflicted over Erwin but it wasn't like she wasn't followed anytime he suspected the might be about to meet.

"yes." Responded Erwin. Nervously handing her another glass of wine. He didn't want to give her too much as he knew she could drink him under the table.

"what happened to jean?" asked Marie knowing she hadn't seen him since he was sent running from a jealous Mikasa. Marie couldn't deny she found Eren cute but she also that jealousness from Mikasa to be adorable. She understood why the girl liked the boy. Marie thought they were a cute couple.

Erwin chuckled to himself. "knocked out. It's not the first time Rico took him out" remembering the last time that Rico punched him.

Marie smirked a little at that recalling the boy who had tried to hit on Eren "so I know we have our regular sessions for the dancing classes but what happens next for you lot?" asked Marie knowing there was still a lot to do. Wedding were complicated events after all.

"next up apart from all the basic admin stuff I'll do soon we'll need to meet the priest and they'll agree a representative who will take us through the rest to make sure we follow the rules of the church." Answered Erwin deliberately omitting much of what they really had to do particularly involving the heist. Erwin wasn't worried about the meeting with the church or the representative.

* * *

A girl met with the priest who was head of the order at the moment. Minister Damien Thorn. It was likely he wouldn't end up as the next head given his age but if he could keep some semblance of control until the next rightful head took place his life would be worthwhile. Minister Nick's death left a significant power vacuum.

"so you are aware of the wedding?" asked the Priest to a girl who was part of the church. She'd been completely broken when they'd met but now he considered her to be his most trusted student.

"yes." The girl responded. She knew there would be follow up questions.

The priest sat back in his chair to get comfortable knowing that this conversation would be important. "it will involve some people you are aware off from the 104th." Stated the priest knowing well that the girl would easily recognise the names if she hadn't heard.

"Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman I've heard" the girl answered having considered them friends at one time.

"what do you think of them?" asked the priest knowing the girl knew them extremely well.

"they mean nothing to me." Answered the girl. She considered that part of her life lost since Trost and knowing the priest demanded complete loyalty to the church.

"but do you think they actually are a couple?" asked the priest pryingly if they were not then it would justify their suspicion.

The girl thought for a moment and considered what she knew about them. "when we were in training they always did have something between them. Virtually no-one thought they wouldn't be a couple eventually. But I find it hard to believe they would suddenly decide to get married. They must be after something." This assessment was the most honest opinion even if part of her liked the idea of this not being a lie.

The priest smiled at the girl's assessment of the situation. "We agree that's why we want you to be our official representative and use your position to find out what they are really after."

"is that why you accepted the request?" asked the girl knowing it was odd for the church to allow people who weren't an active part of the congregation to marry in the most prominent building the church had.

"indeed it is easier to prepare for your enemies when you know they're coming." Answered the priest. He had never trusted the survey corps and Erwin in particular was known to be a dangerous man.

"what are they after?" asked the girl unsure if her assessment was correct what purpose there would be. It certainly was a crazy plan if they were up to something. She couldn't work out why it had to be be in church of their religion. Especially not the main one.

"we're not sure. But I do not believe the lies that this is for the purpose of honouring some dead relative. Publicity is more plausible but something about it just doesn't seem right." Answered the priest knowing that he couldn't trust Erwin.

The girl understood now what the priest was asking her to do. She was the only one who they might let their guard down around. "so you want me to find out the truth?" asked the girl.

"they might just trust you enough and let it slip." Explained the priest. If there was one think a priest knew it was trust. Every week at confession he was trusted with everyone's secret.

The girl nodded "I understand." Most of them had assumed she had died already so she knew if anyone could break through their defences it was clearly her. They'd never see her coming. She already knew many secrets they had told to her in confidence. Mikasa had even almost admitted her crush to the girl before.

The priest observed the girl to see if there was any hint of disloyalty. "make sure you understand where your loyalty lies though. It was the church of the wall that gave your life meaning." He wanted to make sure she didn't even consider the possibility of helping her former friends. She was the priest's proudest accomplishment a soldier devoting themselves completely to the church.

"I will never forget." Promised the girl earnestly. Since Trost she had never been the same and had it not been for the church giving her a life again she would have been nothing. Ever since she had failed to save her lover her life had been one of regret until the church had given her another chance.

The priest smiled at her demonstration of loyalty. "well then you should prepare yourself Hannah Diamant." The girl bowed and walked out. The priest knowing there was something substantially up with what they were planning but they couldn't possibly plan for a girl they believed to be dead.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two weeks since the dress incident and the meeting with the church was in place. Erwin wasn't really worried though. Breaking into the vault during the wedding would be when the pressure came through right now getting through the meeting shouldn't be too difficult. Eren and Mikasa didn't need to overact as they were going to a church so it isn't too shocking if they don't act too romantic. Most people are nervous meeting the priest who will marry them so it would all factor in appropriately. It wasn't like the church would have any tricks they could play right now. Erwin had brought Eren and Mikasa with him for this meeting and left the rest under the charge of Hanji and Mikasa. He'd also brought Moblit in order to drive the cart and had Jean as a guard but they switched roles so regularly Erwin had forgot who was supposed to be guard but he knew he needed to have one. This was something Erwin had made sure during any excursions because if something happened to Eren or Mikasa there would be something highly wrong. It was a precaution that Erwin knew was worthwhile even though he wasn't worried. Mikasa however was more concerned. Their entire official relied on her and she didn't want to do anything that might compromise the mission. She had a bad feeling about this. Eren just was nervous about being in the main city after all it wasn't that long ago they did try to have him executed.

Eren, Mikasa and Erwin got ready to walk into the church leaving the other two by the cart. They were brought in by a guard and were led towards a private meeting room. Eren and Mikasa were overawed from the sheer size of the building. The building was ornate with various images on the wall of the symbols of wall rose wall Sina and wall Maria Mikasa couldn't see where the vaults were but Mikasa did notice an abundance of guards in one area so Mikasa assumed it must be somewhere near there. They arrived at the small office and were met by an elderly gentleman. " ah you must be commander smith? And you must be the bride and groom." All nodded.

The priest seemed to be an elderly gentleman probably around seventy Mikasa assumed. His smile was completely welcoming and while most of the guards seemed disturbed by their presence he seemed completely content. "so in case you don't know I'm the interim head to the church of the wall, Minister Damien Thorn. I was surprised to get your request by care of the head of the military and commander Pixis. But you'll be reassured to know we will honour the request and we aren't as close minded as some might have you believe. I, as interim head of the church I will be personally conducting the ceremony so you know you are in good hands I done more marriages than probably any other minister our church has" the priest said proudly and it wasn't a lie he couldn't deny he had done a lot of marriages.

"thank you for that," responded Mikasa trying to demonstrate the politeness that she had been taught growing up. She knew rudeness was an easy way out of the mission for her as she could easily sabotage right now but she had promised she would not give up. She felt bad Eren being forced to be involved in this but by taking the lead her politeness to priest would help Eren through the mission.

The priest smiled again "oh it's my honour to help such a beautiful couple. I know you've been close for a long time." Mikasa smiled but thought that was an odd expression for the priest to use. Clearly he had done some research. The priest continued "so we'll arrange for you to have a practise about a month before the actual wedding. We'll arrange for someone from our church to help you as a representative as you aren't a member of our order. Our weddings have certain requirements but don't worry we'll make sure it's a painless as possible." Explained the priest kindly to a point where it seemed almost too nice.

Eren and Mikasa turned to each other "uh thank you." Answered Eren knowing that the he had been informed by Erwin he had to seem genuinely happy when this was revealed to them.

What will the representative do?" asked Erwin needed to know what this new piece on the board. "they'll meet with you regularly at your base and observe and inform you just to make sure you are both fully prepared." Answered the elderly priest in a soft tone that was almost too soft.

"I see" responded Mikasa. "but isn't that going to require military approval as that would be on an official base. I don't know if the general will give us that." responded Erwin resorting back his regular defence as a commander "it won't be a problem our representative is technically on liaison with us from the military. She's also an old friend of yours." explained the priest in tone the commander felt had an underlying threat.

"an old friend?" asked Eren knowing most of his friends wouldn't be associated with the church.

The only member they had known was minister Nick who had been part of the plan to get him killed. "send her in." ordered the priest to a guard.

A girl walked into the room that was extremely familiar to Eren and Mikasa dressed in the familiar outfit that the members of the wallist cult war. They both felt like they had seen a ghost. "Hello Mikasa. Eren. You must be Commander smith" stated the girl quickly giving a salute to the commander "Hannah." Stated Eren, Mikasa carefully and quietly observed the girl to see what she would do. She had been assumed dead in in Trost so she was unpredictable.

The girl walked in with purpose. "you seem surprised to see me." Stated Hannah portraying little emotion. She had prepared for this some time ago.

Eren nodded "yeah…. how have you been doing since…" but cut himself off before getting a kick under the table from Mikasa which was when he realised that he had no idea how to end the sentence.

Hannah however decided to respond regardless "oh I had a bad day in Trost but thanks to the church I'm back on my feet." She explained to the group.

Erwin moved closer to Hannah "I see you know each other…" observed Erwin seeing the awkward situation and the fact that Eren and Mikasa seemed nervous. "oh yes I was in the same training group." explained Hannah not telling the full story.

"pleasure to have you on board. So when will you visit us?" asked Erwin knowing the faster he can put a plan in place the better.

"oh don't worry I'll be coming with you…and I'll be keeping an eye on you." answered Hannah darkly, the priest smiling behind her.

"to help us?" asked Mikasa concerned about why she'd be watching. She knew the church likely did not trust them.

Hannah smiled a creepy smile. "of course…. what else would I mean?" Eren and Mikasa felt a chill go up their spines. Erwin knew one thing he would have to be careful. Marie even if she'd worked out the plan would probably have kept it secret…for a price this girl however was a clear and present danger and judging from Eren and Mikasa's reactions they understood exactly what this girl represented.

* * *

Outside Jean and Moblit waited. They had sat there for some time before Moblit brought up the strength to ask the question on his mind. "so what's the deal with his wedding? I was shocked to find out." Asked Moblit who still felt in the dark over this whole thing. He felt like he was being kept out of the secret and wasn't sure what he had done to earn this mistrust.

Jean wanted to explain the full details but knowing where they were he realised that he had to keep it to himself. For some reason Moblit had been left out of the planning of the mission. Jean had wondered why he hadn't been involved more but then assumed it had something to do with Moblit's infamously bad poker face. Such as the incident when he challenged Hanji to a game of strip poker and had ended up completely naked whereas Hanji somehow ended up wearing more clothes than when she started.

Jean looked around making sure not to mention anything he shouldn't. "it's a long story even I don't know most of it" jean eventually answered trying to be tactful and careful.

In truth Jean felt a bit of a kindred spirit given that everyone assumed his crush on Hanji was futile but he never gave up much like his feelings for Mikasa. Jean then saw the group who had gone to meet with church leader was stunned to see a girl he had had grieved for along with Marco was alive. Hannah was with them wearing a very obvious wallist necklace and dressed in the attire that the wallists normally wear. A girl that had been assumed dead but she was alive and one of them. So many fell in Trost and according to Armin last he saw of her she was giving CPR to her boyfriend who was partially in half. Hannah walked into the cart and Jean was suddenly relieved that he would be driving the cart. Hannah had been left to her fate by Armin. She would not likely forgive any of them but Armin seemed to be at the most risk. Jean did see a possible opportunity for him and Mikasa to work but decided if she saw through Eren and Mikasa's lies but she wouldn't find out from him as he had a bet with Erwin he wouldn't lose and Jean appreciated the need to get the wallists secrets and Hannah posed a clear threat. "so where are we going?" asked Jean hoping for a moment's break from the awkward conversation.

Erwin pondered for a moment. He had planned to let the kids be by themselves but he knew he had to treat Hannah with caution. "into town" answered Erwin. "I have a meeting with Pixis. Jean and Moblit will accompany Hannah to collect what she needs for staying with us. Eren and Mikasa you just go shopping or something." Erwin knew he had to give Eren and Mikasa some alone time as this is what Hannah would expect to see them do. He needed to show he did not have anything to fear. Dot Pixis would be helpful for this. "But no matter how much your hormones play up don't give into them." Teased Erwin. This made Eren and Mikasa become a bright red but thanks to Hannah they couldn't deny anything. Jean was desperately wanting to cry out denying the implication as well but like Eren and Mikasa knew he couldn't. Hannah Merely raised an eyebrow. Erwin walked off smugly.

* * *

Erwin walked into the office of Dot Pixis and was happy to meet see it was as messy as usual. With Rico not present for one day he was enjoying the chance to drink. "so I see you managed to get the official permission?" asked Dot Pixis judging the result from his smile. He knew the game that the church was likely to play but it wasn't guaranteed until now.

"yes we did." Responded Erwin. While he had got the assurance thanks to Dot Pixis before it was different now it was all confirmed.

"good job." Replied Dot Pixis knowing there was a possibility that he could have messed it up during a meeting with the top of the church. Erwin wasn't the most diplomatic man at times.

"that was thanks to you." Answered Erwin making sure to acknowledge the man who had made the arrangements.

Dot Pixis sat back in his chair. "you are aware everything you do will be watched?" asked Dot Pixis to see how Erwin would react. He knew something was up but he was so calm Pixis couldn't figure what it might be.

"of course" _I'm counting on it. _Erwin thought to himself. The entire plan relied on the wedding as the distraction and now he knew Hannah was going to be watching directly he was certain it was working as long as she didn't find out the goal.

Dot Pixis observed Erwin noticing something less natural about Erwin's mask. "as Rico is not here you want a quick drink?" asked Dot Pixis flashing a bottle of aged scotch.

"you know for once why not?" responded Erwin which given the recent stress he had a drink would be well appreciated. Also him returning a bit drunk was clearly a sign of a lack of concern. It wasn't like he was Moblit even under the influence he could keep any secret. Unlike the incident with Moblit where Moblit ended up getting drunk on a single glass of wine and declared his love for a statue that he was convinced in his drunken state was Hanji. Erwin was ready and would make sure Dot Pixis suspected nothing.

* * *

Jean, Moblit and Hannah arrived at the small room in the building that Jean assumed was part of the wallist base. Hannah had which seemed to be where she lived. The room was extremely small and empty. There wasn't much of note in the room. Just a bed a small cupboard, a wardrobe and a tiny stove. Jean and Moblit looked around noticing it even had a shared bathroom.

"so Hannah how have you been?" asked Jean awkwardly as Moblit didn't know her at all it felt to him to have to do the talking even if the awkwardness between them was clear.

"jean you suck at small talk." Teased Hannah to the guy she used to know annoying him. She felt sorry for Jean in this but couldn't work out why he was on-board with the plan. It seemed like Erwin was manipulating him. Still she felt she couldn't trust any of those from the survey corps especially those that had left her to die.

"sorry he's not really a people person." apologised Moblit trying to keep the meeting cordial. He felt the girl must have had a hard time and he loved to be friendly to new people and new Jean was often wooden with people. Moblit assumed it had to be with him losing his best friend and his other best friend marrying his crush.

"I know exactly what sort of person he is." Retorted Hannah cheerfully but Jean felt like there seemed to be a little bile hidden behind the words.

"you don't have much stuff." Noticed Moblit looking around the fairly empty base.

"I'm a woman of the church how much would I need?" asked Hannah a bit put off by the implication that she would have lots of stuff. She had always been a minimalist even before she had joined the church.

"I see." Answered Moblit hoping he hadn't offended the pretty girl.

"so what do we do now?" asked Jean hoping to get through this a quick as possible. The longer they took the more time that left Eren and Mikasa alone together. He felt he still needed to save her.

"I have my own coffee beans here. Let's have a cup and we can discuss things._"_ _I've a few questions and I know I'll never get a straight answer out of Erwin._

* * *

Moblit nodded and was unsure why but he felt a bit nervous about this. Jean also nodded however knew exactly why he felt nervous. Jean saw it in her eyes the interrogation had begun. Jean knew he had been left in charge of Moblit just in case he accidently revealed something he didn't know was a secret like the time he accidently revealed the location of Levi's private food store to Sasha.

Eren and Mikasa stood next to each other unsure of what to do. This was the first time they had not been watched. "boy it's been a long time since we were alone like this" stated Mikasa hoping to interrupt the deafening silence between them. Eren was a bit more comfortable than before the dancing but knew she might see through his hidden awkwardness. He'd got used to being with her in a group but there was still awkwardness alone with her. Even as children Armin or Eren's parents were normally nearby so they had spent far less time together alone than most claimed.

Eren looked around trying not to portray any emotion. "yeah a long time." Answered Eren quickly hoping Mikasa wouldn't pick up on the awkwardness but that made it seem like he wasn't happy she was there.

"at least you didn't have to cross dress." Teased Mikasa to try to avoid the awkwardness. Mikasa had often teased him as child given that an angry Eren would focus on her.

A memory that still mortified Eren. "please don't remind me." snapped an embarrassed Eren unintentionally like he had done since her was a child.

"sorry," apologised Mikasa realising she had lacked tact. She knew that had been a selfish desire to end the awkwardness. Also noting the unusual use of the word please.

Eren sighed "no I'm not mad at you I…never mind. Let's go do something." Eren hadn't meant for it to feel like he was snapping but it was hard to break. But he knew he had to do something given Armin had pointed out she would one day be forced to become his spouse. He needed to treat her nicer than he had. Just needed to make sure he didn't let slip about his carnal dream.

"So what do we do?" asked Mikasa still feeling nervous. Eren apologising to her was still a strange concept. He seemed different in her eyes recently almost like he was nervous.

"uh there's a coffee place there." Observed Eren pointing out the place. Erwin had left them a small amount of the money and given that they knew Erwin was meeting with Dot Pixis so that had some time and Rico would naturally avoid interrupting them as Jean was here. Rico still was creeped out by Jean.

"sure let's go". Answered Mikasa stoically but inside her mind was going through one thought that was dominating her mind.

_is this a…. DATE?_


End file.
